Of Pearls and Mermen
by Ichigo Morino
Summary: Pearls don’t form overnight. Neither do mermen, as Arlong and his friends soon discover. (a teenage-Arlong story)


****

Summary: Pearls don't form overnight. Neither do mermen, as Arlong and his friends soon discover. *a teenage-Arlong story*

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing. _Nothing_, you hear me?! Just don't steal the idea or I'll set a rabid MooMoo on you.

****

A/N: Wow, how do you explain a story about Arlong and his buddies as _teenagers_? You don't, you let the people read it instead. The setting, as far as architecture of the temples goes, is Indian-like. Think of the Taj Mahal, if you will. If anyone's looking for the exact age of our merboys at the time of the story, say around fifteen. I give credit to a most entertaining Japanese fanartist for the idea of this story, they've drawn an adorable picture of teenage-kid Arlong holding a baby MooMoo (a photo of the Taj Mahal as the background) and another picture of teenage-kids Arlong, Chu, Hachi, and Kurobi running happily. If anyone wants to see these, do e-mail me and I'll gladly show you, I'm just too much of a fanartist-rights obsessive to post the links directly on here. Don't anyone jump down my throat about correct name spelling please, you know who I'm talking about. Other than that, enjoy.

****

Of Pearls and Mermen

__

by Ichigo Morino (11.16.03)

There the air was fresh. The breeze tasted of salt. There the grandiose buildings spread like marble corrals. The ocean sun reflected beautifully off of white. There the sea could be seen and heard everywhere. The sky was forever blue. It was paradise.

It was the island of the mermen. The superior race.

***

"Chu." Prod. "Hey, Chu." Prod, prod. 

"Kurobi—" From upon the soft grass Chu sat up abruptly. "Huh, where's Arlong? _Chu_." He promptly looked up at the fin-armed merboy standing before him.

Kurobi's gray arms crossed as he looked down at his friend. "You fell asleep on the grass." 

"It was nice." Chu automatically responded. "I was sleepy." He added after a moment of thought. "—Anyway, where's Arlong? _Chu._ And Ha-chan. I thought you were gonna—" 

"I _was_, but Yakko said Arlong's ma' wasn't through with him and I can't _find_ Ha-chan." Kurobi explained, then proceeded to drop onto the grass beside a perplexed Chu. "Hey! Maybe he went to feed MooMoo without us."

"Yeah…" Chu, having drawn his knees up to his chest, placed his arms atom them. "But what's Arlong's ma' doing? _Chu._"

Kurobi shrugged. "Yakko doesn't know."

"Of course he doesn't _know_, he's a slave. _Chu._" Chu shot. 

"_Wha-at_?" Kurobi asked in slight exasperation. "You wanted me to just _barge_ in there?"

"No! —no." Chu sighed. "Sorry."

Kurobi gave him a light grin. "'S fine. I don't think you should worry any, though, it's not like his ma'll _eat_ him." 

"Of course _not_." Chu set his chin onto his own folded arms.

"Then what? Why're you so worried?" It wasn't that Kurobi didn't know. No, in fact, Kurobi was the only one who _did_ know. He still swelled with pride that Chu trusted him with it. But of course he would, they'd been friends since before either knew Arlong or Hachi. 

Chu paused with his reply. "Just have a bad feeling, that's all."

"Aw, what could possibly—"

But Kurobi's words were cut short by the loud, frantic screams of none other than Hachi.

"AAAAAHHH!! Kurobiiii! Chuuuu!" All six arms flailing dangerously in every direction, a drenched Hachi came hurtling towards them. "Aaaaahhh!" 

Both sitting merboys glanced at each other and instantly decided no force could halt their hurtling friend now. Abruptly, they both ducked. 

And Hachi flew over them, across the grass, over the brief rocky shore, and into the ocean. Only a few moments after the raucous splash did Kurobi and Chu sit back up. They had no time to hurry to the rocks and peer down at the sea, however, for Hachi had quickly climbed back over and was staring from one to the other in a frenzy.

"We hafta' help MooMoo!!" He shouted in their faces, his large, round mouth widening further. 

"What's wrong with MooMoo?" Both asked in chorus.

"No time! No _time_!" Hachi propelled himself up with four of his arms—the other two clenched tightly in fists—and flung himself back the way he came. Neither Kurobi nor Chu had any other option but to follow him.

The three merboys were shortly flying between great gleaming buildings; a gray and a blue streak of color barely a second behind a swift, if a little clumsy, orange one. They tore through the vacant temple streets, through the bustling market, and straight to the southern tip where the rocks gave way abruptly to crystalline ocean waters. Hachi wasted not one minute, hurtling himself into the water at once.

Kurobi and Chu were left to look at each other in silence, both breathing heavily in an exhausted manner. Immediately, they jumped over the rocks and dove into the sea after Hachi. 

Through corals of pink and red and orange they were soon weaving, schools of alarmed fish swarming in every direction. Swimming as fast as their already tired bodies could take them was all Kurobi and Chu could do to keep up with Hachi, whose various arms could only sparingly be seen amidst the colorful coral. 

"MooMoo, we're coming!!" the six-armed merboy's voice rang out, sending loud vibrations crashing against the two boys swimming behind him.

"Ha-chan, just _swim_! _Chu!_" Chu screamed, though it was doubtful that Hachi had heard him.

__

This is far out, MooMoo shouldn't've even gone— Kurobi's thoughts were cut short when Chu beside him came to an abrupt halt, a swirl of agitated water coiling around him. Whatever view they should have beheld was blocked completely by Hachi's wide back. They could, however, hear some sort of writhing and soon enough the frantic cries of none other than MooMoo.

"What is it? _Chu._" Chu's voice was coming out a little short, however, though he shot forward, latching his hands onto Hachi's shoulder, and peered around him. Kurobi quickly followed suit.

And there they saw their baby MooMoo, crying out in exasperation and fright, uselessly trying to break out of the tight snare that he had caught himself in. His small body was encircled at the middle by a thick tendril of pink coral, edges of it biting into his scales.

Hachi looked more torn than MooMoo himself, and frantically stared from Chu to Kurobi, searching their faces with his big stupid eyes in hopes that they would come up with a way to free the sea cow. 

Kurobi drew his arm back and abruptly elbowed the pink coral. The water spun, the coral shook, and Kurobi clenched his teeth. But nothing gave way and MooMoo only cried louder.

"I tried too!" Hachi cried, his voice crackling with sorrow. "It won't break!" To demonstrate, he frantically brought his whole body crashing into the coral, again and again, until both Chu and Kurobi had to struggle with holding him back. 

"MUUU!" 

"WAAAHHH!!" Hachi struggled to shove his friends off and as soon as their exhausted holds loosened, he flung his body into MooMoo's coral trap once again. 

"What're you _doing_?" the cool, deep voice caused Hachi to stop mid-hurtle, Kurobi to turn around abruptly, and Chu's breath to momentarily halt. Before any of them could see the voice's owner, the coral wrapped around MooMoo's middle crackled and snapped into numerous tiny pieces. The gleaming, grinning teeth of Arlong turned to the three merboys. "Should've called _me_."

***

Evening would find the four merboys sitting together on the grassy shore just before the sudden rocky drop into seawater. Their clothes were still drying and the appearance of evening wasn't helping the process. But none of them really cared.

Arlong had lied back on the grass, folded his arms behind his head, and closed his eyes. Chu sat not far from him, arms folded on his knees, watching the mixing colors of pink and blue painted across the sky. Kurobi sat beside him, one leg drawn up to his chest and the other stretched out, alternating between watching the sky and glancing at Chu through the corner of his eye. Hachi was humming something and tossing pebbles over the rocks and into the water.

The sound of waves crashing into the rocks, sea birds crying out distantly, the salty breeze gliding through the grass; nothing else was heard. It was pleasant. It was always pleasant like that, all four of them, sprawled out on the grass, in each other's company.

But suddenly, Chu remembered, and he turned to Arlong. Kurobi, however, got there before him. "I came looking for you this morning, Arlong." 

Arlong didn't open an eye, but it was clear he was listening.

"Yakko told me your ma' was talking to you, though." Kurobi concluded.

"What—?" Chu was partially surprised to find himself cut off by Kurobi once again.

"Yeah, what did she want you for?" Kurobi momentarily glanced at Chu. If anyone was to get Arlong angry—Arlong sometimes got irked at the mention of his ma', Kurobi thought, he'd rather it be _him_ Arlong got angry at, and not Chu.

Arlong only shrugged, his eyes remaining closed. He retained his relaxed appearance, adding to it an edge of indifference. Chu's bad feeling from earlier, however, returned full force.

There was silence, and when Arlong finally opened an eye, he found both Kurobi and Chu watching him intently. Even Hachi had turned a curious eye to him, a few pebbles trickling out of his hands. 

"Mother," Arlong finally started, "arranged a fiancée for me."

"You're betrothed?!" Chu shouted, this time before Kurobi could say anything, his eyes wide. Kurobi, however, had no intention of cutting him off, for his eyes had grown wide as well. 

"Really?" Hachi echoed. "Wait…does that mean…"

"That means he won't be able to _be _with us anymore! _Chu!_" Chu was clearly panicking.

"No!" Hachi cried out, a miserable expression etching into his face. "Arlong won't sit with us anymore? We won't swim together anymore? You mean—we won't feed _MooMoo_ together anymore?!"

As hard as Arlong was trying to keep his indifferent expression, both Chu and Kurobi could pick out the torn feelings under his failing mask. Abruptly, Chu's attitude took a plunge, his voice grew silent, and when next he talked, his voice was small. "We'll help you make the necklace." he said. 

Kurobi stopped to look at Chu, surprised. He said nothing, though, because he _had_ nothing to say.

***

The next day would come, as blue and sunny as every day, but Chu found the sky more gray than blue and the sun not nearly bright enough. 

When the four of them met on the shore, it was more of a funeral procession than Arlong's Pearl Day. Chu was a little too silent, Kurobi didn't look much happier, and Hachi wouldn't stop sniffling. Arlong, after trying to put on an indifferent expression and failing, resorted to looking greatly irritated.

They dove for pearls all day and by evening had acquired more than enough for a decent necklace. Chu had also acquired a headache and Hachi a cut finger, which he sucked at morosely while staring at the small mound of gleaming pearls they had accumulated.

From some unfortunate fish, Arlong had also yanked two sharp teeth that he dropped into the pile before dropping to the grass beside it. 

***

With a mix of blandness and annoyance on his face, Arlong held up the finished pearl necklace for the others to see. It was, undoubtedly, a beautiful necklace, every small pearl was perfect and the two sharp fangs that had been added gave it a wild touch. The fact that it would be resting on some mermaid's neck in a month, however, wasn't very pleasant.

"'S pretty," Hachi declared, watching the setting sun's rays gleam off each milky white pearl. "Too bad you can't see her yet so we can guess how it'd look on her." 

__

Too bad he ever_ has to see her, _Chu thought, and a similar thought ran through Kurobi's head.

Arlong lowered the necklace. And none of them felt like watching the sunset.

***

The next day greeted them with the same dull sun. And it left them with an even duller sunset. The next was no different. Neither was the one after that. They started seeing less and less of Arlong, and when he _did_ show up, it was to growl something about preparations and leave just as soon. 

Hachi did the best job at looking miserable, because when he concentrated on something, it was the only thing occupying his mind. Hachi's single-mindedness rubbed off on MooMoo and the small sea cow would moo sadly whenever he saw the three merboys. 

Chu, unlike Hachi, was silent and void of emotion. Kurobi, however, decided Chu was just suffering in silence. Kurobi was far from pleased himself, though he was more worried about his childhood friend Chu than Arlong himself.

One most unusual morning a gray, stormy sky and wild, turbulent waters greeted the merboys. Neither of the three much cared, however, too wrapped in their sorrows to give it much notice. They went to feed MooMoo as they did every morning, now without Arlong, as they had been doing for the past week. Along the way, one of them would glance briefly at the gathering of clouds above and the growing turbulence of the waves.

Just as Hachi released a fed MooMoo, who happened to look a little uneasy, melodious voices rose up from the center of the island in sorrowful, haunting song. 

Chu and Kurobi's heads snapped up and Hachi's eyes widened. "The sirens—!" The singing maidens of the temples had raised their voices. At first, neither of the merboys had any inkling of what had come to pass, but, abruptly, Chu blinked. "Someone's _died_!"

Of course none of them would know. None of them had lived long enough to see the death of a merperson. 

The sirens' song grew louder. The sky thundered. The sea roared. 

All three merboys jumped to their feet. They tore across the shore and into the streets, but they knew not where to go. "The temples—" Chu breathed and sprinted forward, leaving the other two to follow behind.

The blue merboy would stop abruptly, however, when a deep, harsh howl joined the sirens' haunting tune. It was the voice of Arlong.

***

It was evening when Chu finally found Arlong sitting atop a rock on the shore. Somehow Kurobi had managed to talk a wailing Hachi into staying with him _and_ convinced Chu to go find Arlong alone. Kurobi decided this was the best and _only_ thing he could do for Chu. 

Silently and uncertainly, Chu stepped through the grass and over to Arlong. The merboy on the rock was slightly hunched, his back facing Chu. Chu came to an uncertain stop a few meters behind him and just stared, unsure of what to do and beginning to doubt that he should even be there.

When a few long minutes passed in silence, Chu took a few more steps to stand beside Arlong. Slowly, he looked over at him. Arlong's face was set on the horizon, where the turbulent sea met a darkening sky. His sharp teeth were clenched and bared, gleaming coldly. His eyes were narrowed darkly, and Chu shuddered at the expression of pure malice Arlong possessed. 

"…Arlong…" Chu began uncertainly.

Arlong said nothing. For the longest time, all was silent.

When he spoke, his voice was low and hissed through clenched teeth. "If _I_ don't have a mother…_no one_ should."

***

Evening passed and with night came a deep, engulfing darkness. The waves continued to roar, unseen but loudly heard with every harsh crash against the rocky shore.

Arlong did not move from his perch on the rock, but merely stared at the night's endless blackness. Chu hadn't moved either, but merely dropped to a sit upon the grass. He was half-afraid to look at Arlong full in the face, even though the other merboy wasn't facing him.

After what had seemed like hours of heavy silence, Arlong spoke. His voice had regained a bit of its normality, but just barely.

"The wedding's off." 

Chu instantly forgot his fear. "But…?!"

"I never wanted it anyway." With that, Arlong removed the pearl necklace from his pocket and drew his arm back, ready to feed it to the waves.

"Wait—!" Chu shouted it without thinking, without realizing it was his own voice.

Arlong's arm lowered halfway, his face silently turning to Chu. Neither said anything for the longest moment.

"You…you're gonna throw it away after we all worked so hard on it?" Chu stammered, his breath all but gone.

Arlong studied him through the darkness. "…_you_ have it, then." Saying that, he tossed it into Chu's lap, turning almost abruptly to survey the black sky once again.

Eyes wide, Chu looked down at the necklace in his lap. Even in the darkness, the pearls gleamed their milky white.

Both returned to the heavy silence from before. 

***

Yakko, the slave of Arlong, was accused of poisoning his mistress Aura the next morning. He was to be publicly executed, but his young master Arlong attacked him on the spot and performed the executioner's job prematurely. No one blamed him. It was decided that humans weren't even worthy of being slaves.

Sometime later, Arlong, surrounded by his three most loyal friends, was heard to roar "We shall become pirates!" to the sky. 

Yes, Arlong had reached manhood indeed. But not in the usual way.

**__**

~ Owari ~


End file.
